Perspective
by Concretecows
Summary: Henry's, Abe's, and Jo's reaction to Henry giving in and telling Jo the truth. Like many, I wished to take a stab at a tag to the finale, while waiting to here if we might get a second chance at a second season. Of course, I own none of these characters :-)


Henry's Thoughts ************************

 _Just seeing Jo there, standing outside the door, made my heart ache. She pretended to be so strong, but I knew how much my secrecy had hurt her. I simply hadn't been able to build up the courage to tell her the truth. Again, the lies came flowed smoothly out of my mouth. Then she produced my pocket watch and the photograph, effectively cutting off my string of lies. Even without my son's gentle push, I knew it was time….but no matter how many times I had imagined how I would tell her in my head, I still had no idea how to start._

 _Finally I settled on the simplest approach. I let her know I would answer any questions she had- completely and honestly, if she would agree to suspend her disbelief until she had the whole story. Like the seasoned detective she was, Jo drew the entire story out of me….even portions I really did not want to relive. But she deserved the unadulterated truth, and she received it. My life story….all 235 years of it, the major events, at least. Through it all, I tried to gauge her reactions, but sitting next to me on the couch, she kept her expression even and controlled._

 _When Abe would pop in for a minute with sandwiches or a drink, I could see her eyes darting back and forth between us, trying to tie everything together. Abraham was so happy I finally gave in. I swear he was whistling under his breath, which honestly was a bit much, but when I was able to hear him call me 'Dad' in front of another human for the first time in over 30 years, there was no way I could be annoyed with him. My heart melted with pride – a pride that I was finally able to share again. That didn't mean I wasn't quick to kick him out of the room each time. There were some things a man really had to do on his own, without his son's help._

 _Winding down the story with the events of the last few weeks, I again tried to gauge her reaction. When she didn't say anything after a few minutes, my first instinct was to run, but when she returned my look with a tentative smile, I knew I had made the right decision. I may have overwhelmed her. I most certainly confused her. But the important thing is I hadn't LOST her._

 _Wanting to give her time to digest everything, I had excused myself to brew some Tea. But when I returned, I found Jo had fallen asleep on the sofa. She looked so peaceful; no one would have guessed I just turned her whole concept of existence upside down. Even in her sleep, her head resting on the sofa's arm rest and her legs curled up behind her, she was stunning. And there was no way I could deny that my feelings were so much more than friendship. But that was a path I don't think either of us could handle…at least not right now._

 _Settling down into the arm chair next to the couch, I checked my watch, only to see it was soon to be daybreak. I hadn't realized how long I had rambled, no wonder she fell asleep. I grabbed a book off the end table and to pass an hour two reading before I had to wake Jo up for work. She deserved some rest, after everything she's had to process this evening…._

Abe's Thoughts*****************

 _I was honestly trying to give them their space, but I couldn't help but stroll past the closed door every once in a while to hear how things were going…and if my dad needed my help. After a few times of dropping in with drinks and snacks, I knew I was pushing it, so I resorted to old fashioned eavesdropping. And each time I paused outside the door, the calm murmur of words seemed to prove that things were going okay…so far. But when the room fell silent, my curiosity got the better of me. When no one answered my light knock on the door, I cracked it open and peaked in._

 _I saw Henry asleep in the armchair, a book resting open on his lap. He face looked more relaxed than he had in years. I stepped further into the room and saw Jo asleep on the couch. I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath – even when telling such an unbelievable story, he had managed to put her to sleep._

 _Not wanting to interrupt what little sleep Dad and Jo would get, I backed quietly out of the room, lightly closing the door with a click, and whistled my way towards my bedroom._

Jo's Thoughts*****************

 _A soft click in the darkness woke me with a start. I sat up on the couch, blinking and trying to remember where I was – and how much I had drank. When the telltale hangover headache didn't invade my head, I was confused for a moment until the events of the last several hours flooded back. Every aspect of Henry's story hit my brain at once…and hit hard. I suddenly wished I was only dealing with a bad hangover. Instead, my whole concept of life as I've known it has been thrown for a loop. I have to believe Henry – simply have to. Listening to his tale, there is no way he could have made this all up. And the photos, the mementos that he showed me as he answered any question I asked only backed up everything he said. Even my detective side had to believe him….but HOW could this all be true? How would I manage to go about each day after this as normal, with a secret like this?_

 _But looking at Henry quietly asleep across from me, I knew I would figure out how to accept this new reality. When Sean died, I thought I would never be able to go on living, and each day since, I've proved how wrong I was. I haven't lost Henry – he's still here right in front of me. That is what is most important, if I am being honest with myself. I can't deal with losing another person close to me – and it seems that is something I will never have to worry about with Henry._

 _I'm still not sure what is going on between us. I can't deny my feelings are growing for him, but that scares me to death. And now, well…my brain can't even begin to process what this all means. But I need to focus on the simple fact that the Henry I've known for months in the same man that is sleeping across from me now. The only thing that has changed is my knowledge. Well, that isn't entirely true. The aspects of Henry that were warning me to keep my distance – the odd occurrences, naked swimming, lies, secrecy, and honestly the weird connection to Abe – have all been explained away in one night of honesty. But where does this leave me? And where does it leave us? God, I could use a drink right about now. But reaching for the bottle of scotch on the table (that surprisingly had remained untouched throughout the entire evening), my gaze settled on Henry and I instead reached for a glass of water. I have a feeling I am really going to need to have my head about me today. And as my cell began ringing well before 6am, I knew was right._

The harsh sound of a cell phone ringing woke Henry out of his deep slumber at quarter past 5am. At first he was startled to find himself sitting in his arm chair, but when he looked across and saw Jo laying on his couch, he quickly came back to reality. She was putting a cell phone up to her ear, and with one finger pressed to her lips she signaled him to be quiet.

"I'll be there shortly," Jo responded into the phone. "No, no need… I'll call him and give him the info." After a few more quick words, she ended the call and faced Henry. "Are you ready to examine a body?"

"Just give me a moment to freshen up, detective." He paused a moment, looking for the right words. "Are you…are you okay after everything we discussed last evening?"

Jo looked adorable, sitting on the couch, her hair slightly mussed and her clothes wrinkled from her couch nap, but her expression was hard to read, even for the doctor. "It's a lot to take in, Henry. Give me time." Looking at him, she realized this was one of the only times she had seen him so unsure of himself, and nervous. "I will keep everything you shared between us only…that I can promise." She stood up and headed for the door. "Just give me a little time to soak this all in, ok?"

Henry smiled hesitantly, unwilling to break eye contact yet. "Most definitely, detective. I will give you all the time you require". Quickly making plans to meet at the crime scene in about 30 minutes, Jo left to go home and change.

Henry headed up to his room to shower….with a spring in his step that he hadn't had in over 30 years. She hadn't ran away! She hadn't called him insane! It was more than he had hoped for. But he needed to stop dwelling on those thoughts and move forward. And, just in time had to focus all his energy on his next, very important decision….what scarf to wear today to meet Jo at the crime scene.


End file.
